candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Treacle Tunnel
- | characters = | new features = ? | release date = | previous = Northern Nibbles | previous2 = Northern-Nibbles.png | next = Butterscotch Beach | next2 = }} Difficulty Story New features Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= |-| Levels= Trivia *This episode will be released along with version 1.86. In fact, version 1.86.14 was released on March 20, 2017. *Jelly is refered from one of in . * Level 262 265 270 280 285 290 297 300 315 325 328 330 340 343 345 380 382 385 388 390 410 415 420 435 445 455 486 487 491 499 501 504 508 510 513 515 516 520 522 530 533 535 540 555 565 595 605 609 625 663 667 673 684 691 692 695 697 729 735 740 743 765 769 776 782 784 789 798 808 810 816 826 849 852 855 864 912 989, 1024, 1060, 1068, 1093, 1097, 1101, 1109, 1113, 1220, 1315, 1333, 1337, 1341, 1345, 1351, 1352, 1356, 1363, 1364, 1368, 1371, 1375, 1379, 1383, 1388, 1389, 1390, 1403 were buffed in this update. *Level 65 268 269 282 294 308 309 310 365 368 373 405 416 432 440 442 448 449 450 456 458 460 465 470 475 477 479 485 490 493 550 574 577 582 586 622 636 642 655 670 719 753 772 781 819 825 830 835 837 839 844 845 848 853 868 871 874 878 879 880 882 884 885 907 908 925 942 948, 954, 968, 976, 987, 998, 1005, 1014, 1020, 1022, 1023, 1027, 1030, 1034, 1042, 1046, 1057, 1064, 1066, 1069, 1079, 1089, 1094, 1123, 1125, 1134, 1147, 1150, 1152, 1155, 1173, 1179, 1192, 1199, 1237, 1255, 1262, 1289, 1320, 1325, 1332, 1338, 1348, 1362, 1367 were nerfed in this update. *Level 614 and 660 were changed to their previous version in this update. Category:World Twenty-Nine